


No Forever For Us

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Elves, Female Protagonist, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Forever For Us

Kullyn thought it was two against one, but Tamia knew it was one against two, and Jink's the one with the maddening touch, the one they all knew was just visiting. For all Tamia knew she'd tear them apart first. Things always pass. She didn't want to blame all endings on other people, errors coming to be mostly through the complicity of right choices at wrong times.

She grabbed pleasure when she could. The rest of the time, she just tried to manage. Jink touched her mind, and soothed her, and she took the pleasure, even though it wouldn't last.


End file.
